


What A Malfoy Wants, A Malfoy Gets

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Hermione is pregnant with their second child but she craves for cheesecake, the dessert she hates the most. But it's what their child wants, and what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets. DM/HG





	

"Here sweetheart, eat your lunch and watch your cartoons." She said as she placed a small plate of half a peanut butter sandwich, grapes and applesauce in front of the three year old Scorpius.

She's heavily pregnant with their second child, 7 and a half months to be exact and every day she had a crazy craving. It was different every day. Whether it was salmon, banana pudding or oatmeal with random fruits, it was always something Draco had to make or get their house elf to make it for her, even though she still disagree to their house elf, Stiffy to make things for her.

Today, it was a cheese cake. She had no clue why it had to be cheese cake, she didn't even like cheese at all period. But her friends always say 'never deny a craving'. Walking back to the kitchen she searched through the fridge, in hopes to find a plate of cake just waiting to be eaten. But of course, there wasn't any.

"Granger, I'm home." Draco called out, then he quickly went to kiss Scorpius, and walking towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He said as he saw her face when he finished walking towards the corner to kiss her.

"I have no idea why, but I'm craving cheese today." She frowned.

"But don't you hate cheese?"

"I know! But everyone always tells me you should never deny a craving." She said as Draco walks over to the pantry,

"Could of sworn I saw them here yesterday." He stood on his tip toes, knocking down chips and cookies in the process, a mess she knew would have to obviously clean up later. He soon smiled, making a sound of satisfaction, before handing her a box of unmade box of cheese cake.

"I'll ask Stiffy to make these for you. I had just got these off Potter since he can't get enough of these things and there were a lot in his pantry, but, here."

"Stiffy!"

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Can you please make this for Hermione?" He asked as he showed the box to him.

"Of course, but we have cheese cake already made. Would you like me to get it out, Master Draco?"

Sighing she pulled a stool out, looking at him she said, "Please do Stiffy."

With a 'pop' Stiffy came back with a plate of cake, still unsliced and placed it in front of her.

Draco hands her a spoon and she took a scoop of the cake.

"Here goes nothing." She puts them in her mouth, oddly enough not spitting them out.

"I don't know if it's me or the baby, but I really like these." She couldn't deny the bitter taste they gave off, but it's what their baby wanted and what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets."


End file.
